


Caught In Between

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s pretty sure this is the kinkiest thing they’ve ever done . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In Between

Dean’s pretty sure this is the kinkiest thing they’ve ever done -- and after a long life depending on each other for everything, that’s saying something. Dean sits in the driver’s seat of the Impala, window down, fly open; hand working his dick to the rhythm of the couple leaned against the hood. Jo’s naked, pale hair fanned out, sharp contrast with the car, Sam buried balls deep, eyes locked with Dean’s over her shoulder. Eyelashes fluttering, Dean’s name tumbling off his lips, Sam’s the most beautiful thing Dean’s ever seen. They come, together, eyes locked and full of words unsaid.


End file.
